Blood
by NyanSkittles
Summary: "Natsu don't joke with me. I thought we were having a serious conversation" This had to all be a simple joke "I knew you would say something like that" He huffs in replay. "Well...Prove it..." I say smirking, but that was only the beginning of my story. From then on many evil and twisted things had begun. Death, crime, rage and vampires. (Lemons) (Dark story)
1. Murder in Mongolia!

*This story is not in any way related to any to any vampire series, movies, or fanfiction. This is purely myself writing this story and not intended to copy anything.*

I turned to Natsu at the big wide guild. He seemed to be very energetic today, but yet a little strange. It wasn't that he was hopping on tables with Happy screaming gibberish. He was actually just kept running around huffing and thinking seriously in circles. I never heard him act like this in the guild. I then turn to Mira-Jane smiling at Gray who was shocked that his clothes suddenly came off except for his boxers. I let out a loud moan and sit by the nearest table in which the guys were sitting at. I don't know why I sat there. I had a bad feeling but did not want to get up. I call this table the "Drama" Table for the boys. I heard them chattering about strange things. They always talk about the wackiest subjects!

"Did you hear that someone was found on the street dead yesterday? It was huge!" Jet says waving his hands everywhere

"Here? Where is practically at?" Freed sits next to him curious but scared at the rumor of this so called death.

"Just down the road from here! Can you believe it? They even said that it wasn't even bloody and it was just a little bite on the neck" Jet continues explaining surprised at the death scene

"What on earth? On the neck, Sounds like a vamp-" They all suddenly turn to me finally noticing me. They stared for a moment wondering what I was doing here.

"Lucy? What the fuck? What are you doing here? Why don't you go hang out with your boyfriend or something? He's probably wreaking something!" Bickslow laughs at his little joke

"HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" I scream while getting away from the table. I never liked that table, not at all. But see I told you this was the "drama table"

I walk away to a different table finally. I pass what I would call the "Kiddie" Table with Romeo and Wendy and all the little exceeds. Carla, Happy, Pantherlily, Wendy, Asuka, and Romeo were all laughing and cracking up kid jokes.

I began thinking about the murder, even though it probably was a stupid rumor someone made up, it sounded serious. It was so close to the guild and I personally think more people should be concerned.

"What if that was Nat-" I stopped myself realizing that was a stupid statement _even_though he was acting weird. But why did I think it was Natsu? Okay, so maybe he was acting weird. Still, he's too sweet to actually kill someone! I then sit on a table next to Levy who is reading her books as usual. Levy looks up" Hey Luce" She smiles and stops reading her book about plants.

"Hey Levy..." I then huff. Levy raises an eyebrow while folding her book completely and looking at me.

"What's wrong? Is it something you want to talk about?" Levy really cared for me; she really wanted to know what's going on with me.

"I'm fine...Just bored" I look up thinking of a reason why I did feel a little sad. Even I had no clue why I was acting weird

"Are you sure? It's not from that murder that happened that may be worrying you" Levy gulped

_Okay so maybe the murder is not just a rumor. If Levy thinks it happened then I believe s._

"Nah I'm fine" I chuckled

"Okay Lucy, I hope at least, be careful. You should get home now. It's already late already."

_It's already late_hit my head.

"I NEED TO GET HOME!" I waved goodbye and my high heel shoes hit the concrete floor leaving the only lit building in the area. I left the guild entrance slowing down a bit by the time I left.

"It's really late, oh gosh!" I repeated over again looking at the black sky

I had a sudden fear all over my body. I trembled as I walked each step through each ally way leading to my house. I tried to be silent but I knew that wasn't going to work. As I walk through an ally way with many boxes everywhere. I get a sudden chill through my whole body. That murder slipped through my head. I hear a clang from behind a box. I let out a screech and hold my mouth shut standing still. I peek over as someone gets up. It was hard to tell who it was because it was literally pitch black. I could tell this person turned around and stared at me shivering and sweating with fear. _Could I run? Could I just stand?__ I moved back slowly away from the person._The human walked closer possibly trying to get a better image of me. It looked like the shadow of the person was not holding a knife, gun or anything harmful. As the person walks closer I walked back ward not looking back. This person does a sudden jump so fast not even a second was counted. This prevented me from that point I knew it was a boy from the features and hair.

_Was this guy going to rape me? Maybe he wanted to kill me, the murder?_

He began holding my hands over my head and in the middle of the ally way standing up. He suddenly comes closer. I let out a loud screech in fear.

"KYA!" I scream struggling to break loose but it my hands wouldn't budge. Suddenly someone crashed down from the top of a building knocking him on the hard ground along with me. The person was on the floor being strangled by someone. I get up staring at who it was

"Run Lucy...RUN!" Was all it said

I run out the other way of the ally way tearing up. I get by the river as fast as possible as I quick run into my house huffing for air.

_Was that the murderer?_

_Who was it?_

_Who saved me...?_

_How did he know my name?_

_Was all that went through my head..._

* * *

_**Thank you so much for reading my first chapter. This is my second NaLu series! Also please read my other stories about Lucy and more! Chapter 2 coming soon!**_

_**Preview of chapter 2:**_

Chapter 2: Evidence

I hesitate to just walk out to see who this person really was. But all I could do was stand and stare at the ceiling thinking of what just happened in the past 30 minutes of my life. I thought for a minute and realized something. It had to be someone I knew. How could some stranger know what my name is! I finally calm down to the point of walking up the stairs. I then turn to see someone I thought I would see but wasn't there. Where was Natsu I thought? I look over on the dark kitchen to turn on the light. I look at the clock saying it was a couple minutes after 10 O' clock. No wonder he would not have been here. I hear something strange from the window that has been opened. I walk over to see what it was.


	2. Finding out about Natsu

I hesitate to just walk out to see who this person really was. But all I could do was stand and stare at the ceiling thinking of what just happened in the past 30 minutes of my life. I thought for a minute and realized something. It had to be someone I knew. How could some stranger know what my name is! I finally calm down to the point of walking up the stairs. I then turn to see someone I thought I would see but wasn't there.

_Where was Natsu?_

I look over on the dark kitchen to turn on the light. I look at the clock saying it was a couple minutes after 10 O' clock.

_No wonder he would not have been here. It's pretty late, still. It's still unexpected that he's not around. This hasn't really happen before._

I hear something strange from the window that had been opened. I walk over to see what it was. Maybe the thing that help me earlier, or the one trying to kill me!

A wolf howl was close by. I look out my window seeing nothing but darkness and the half-moon shading in part of the flowing river. I slam the window seal shut closed and finally get dressed for bed. I walk around the house for a few minutes turning off all lights to head up stairs to bed. The noise must have been a bird or something.

I wake up peacefully and look out my window, which was strangely opened again! I scratch my head getting ready to head down to the guild later. This morning felt like any other morning, except Natsu wasn't here. I finally decide to head out

On my travels I hear a conversation as I walk out on an ally and pretend to walk forward no hearing it.

"Do you think I should tell _Lucy_? Hearing my name got me curious and twitch

"If you want to. I would be careful she might get scared or even-"

"I know" The other person stopped the sentence

"Good luck _Natsu_ if you do!"

_Natsu...NATSU! What was he going to tell me. I start walking faster and faster before Natsu is behind me whispering to me. I try to act like I haven't seen or heard him yet._

"LUCY!" Natsu screams pretending to be joyfully

I do a fake-but-looks-real-scare, like usual. He pops up on the side of me as I walk

"Hey Luce can I talk to you maybe...Sometime tonight...At your house?" He blushed like that one time he wanted me to come alone at that park for the embarrassing photos.

I thought at first it sounded so wrong. Maybe he might want to ask me out or something along those lines.

"Yeah...That's fine" I give a cheesy smile wondering about the conversation earlier and what he might be asking me

All day long after hour by hour I was scared, exited, afraid and yet energetic about tonight! What is he going to say? I wondered. Finally what after seemed like forever I am able to head home. Natsu tagged along with me until we finally entered my house.

"Yes Natsu?" I finally ask while bending down to sit on my pink couch as he sits on my bed.

"Look... How do I put this...First of all I helped you with yesterday." He huffed beginning to change his energetic look to a serious look.

I sat in shock and surprised. _He really did save me back there! _It was him all along

"But I, you" I stuttered on my words

"What?" Natsu looked more serious

"You didn't even use your fire magic?" The perfect question to ask at this time, besides he always would use his magic to protect me!

"That goes along with what else I will tell you to"

I look at him for a minute in curiosity. What did dating have to do with no use of fire magic? I realize he was not going to tell me that he likes me or anything like that. But what could it be! Maybe about that murder!

"I am a-" Natsu looks down thinking for a while before he continues what he would say.

"Do you promise to keep a secret at least and just please understand?" He decided to say before finally telling me

"Yes Natsu. I will keep any secret for you...I promise" I give a smile, but still curious.

"How do I say this...I am not what you think" Natsu said in a drastic way.

I let out a little "_okay" _not knowing at all what is talking about still

"I am a vampire" He said quickly

I raise an eyebrow at him looking directly at him. I coulden't have believe something that crazy!

"Natsu don't joke with me. I thought we were having a serious conversation" I look up not believing and thinking he was joking

"I knew you would say something like that" He huffs and looks disappointed

"Well...Prove it..." I say smirking believing he wasn't

"Sure... Come outside" Natsu motioned me out as he jumped out the window and I walked out the normal way by using the door.

I wasn't sure if he was joking or actually serious about all of this. We walked out together as he stood by a tree. It scared me at first seeing him like this.

His eyes blew up with red and his teeth I could tell were getting longer and he got more stronger.

"See I really am. Please Lucy don't be _scared_"

I stare at him. _Scared_

* * *

_**PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING:  
**_

_**~THIS IS NOT A KNOCKOFF OF TWILIGHT**_

_**~THIS IS NOT SUPPOSED TO BE RELATED TO TWILIGHT SERIES**_

_**~I NEVER READ OR WATCHED TWILIGHT (ONLY 30 MINUTES OF FIRST MOVIE) SO I HAVE NO CLUE HOW IT GOES!**_

_**~PLEASE DO NOT PUT HATER COMMENTS SAYING IT IS.**_

_**~ANY COMMENTS THAT SAY IT IS WILL BE DELETED!**_

_**~DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!  
**_

* * *

**Thank you for reading chapter 2! I finally got the chance to edit and change it...YAY! Chapter 3 is out!**


	3. Questions yet to be answered

I walk backwards slowly trembling almost.

"No...No...It can't be true...Vampires aren't real!" I say in fear

"Mythical creatures are real. I mean dragons are real also!" He chuckled at his fact

"Please don't...hurt me. You really are a monster!" I was scared literally shit-less

"Lucy, don't be scared. I won't hurt you...I would never lie to you would I? Besides, I'm a good person right?" Natsu looked at the sky

That was true I knew Natsu has never told a lie ever. But it was hard for me to trust him on this one. It was like he was a completely new person!

"Won't you get the urge to bite me?" It gave me shivers up my spine just the thought of that. I think it would hurt, besides I heard it can kill you!

"You get wacky ideas Lucy!" Natsu laughed

_What if Natsu was the one who killed that man? It was on the neck to! But he does still seem like the normal Natsu too._ _NATSU WAS A KILLER! _I thought

I get up in fear and begin running toward the house hoping he wouldn't kill me.

"Lucy...Please.." Natsu walks a foot closer grabbing on to me. He was giving me a hug. It did make me fell less fearful. But I still felt scared, he knew what I was thinking.

"Give me to her" A faint voice came from the distance behind me

I saw Natsu look up pushing me away a little so I could look. A man dressed in black stood, wait, I'm already going through like threatening situations now that I know about Natsu?!

"Griffin ..." Natsu said growling "Go away, I have no need for you!"

"I knew there was a human around" He said looking at me which made me scared

I realize the word _human_ in his voice as he talked. He was a vampire too indeed. Was there such thing as good and bad vampires? I thought for a moment and realized Natsu saying he was a good vampire earlier.

"Give me the lady" He licked his lips walking closer at me. Natsu whispered in my ear.

_"Run...In your house Lucy...Now!" _Natsu almost blew up my ear

I run as fast as possible to my house across the street. Griffin stops me as he jumped in front of me in a second. He starts sniffing me as I freeze in my path scared...

"You smell good...Perfect blood for me" He smirks and starts grabbing my neck. His hands were strong as they latch on my shoulder and other on my neck. My eyes widen at him in fear.

Natsu jumps and pushes him out of place making him fall on the cold ground.

I stand in same position. _This is so terrifying!_ I wanted to move but couldn't.

I saw him laughing and cracking up. He looks at me with a wink and starts walking away from Natsu. Griffin boosts up I guess and runs as fast lighting. Pretty scary to me.

"Don't worry I won't do that to you. Here let's go back inside" I finally regain my balance and began walking with him inside. I had to ask the question of is he the killer

"So...Natsu do you know who the killer might have been" I ask

"Believe it or not, you just met him about 1 minute ago" Natsu sits back on the bed

"Wahhhh!" I was shocked and scared that in the first place the killer WAS a vampire. Gave me chills and shivers that he looked like he could have killed

"I'd watch out Lucy okay?" Natsu says politely

"Yeah I will. Promise" But I still had to ask another couple questions

"Step one is done" Natsu huffed looking down

"Huh?" I look up at him

"Nothing, see ya!" He runs out the door

"Bye Lucy"

"Bye Natsu"

I was wondering all morning my two main questions

_Who was that person he talked to?_

_Did he ever bite someone?_

I walk down to the guild thinking so much I had bumped into a couple people before I finally made it.

_As I walk in I notice everyone is still the same_

_I wonder if anyone else knows about Natsu?_

_What if someone here is just like him? That would be really weird._

_But anyway, what was that plan thing he was saying?_

There were so many questions I just wanted to scream. I sit down next to Natsu at a nearby table struggling not to ask him in public

"So many questions in my head!" I had said


	4. Two dragon slayers

I was still sitting by Natsu, suddenly I had saw Natsu perk his head up. He seemed to be sniffing something around the area. I noticed a light word came out of mouth but couldn't tell what he then stops in the middle of getting up and stops sniffing. Natsu yet again sits back down. It kind of creped me out like there was some kind of monster around.

"What was that Natsu? "I asked

"Nothing, just don't worry about it" He said huffing repeatedly

I knew that he was lying, it was in his voice. I just sat back and pretty much ignored what he was doing at this point.

"It's getting late Lucy. You should get home now" Erza popped over me as she pointed out the window

_Just like last time. I'm getting home late!_

I turn back to Natsu who was asleep by now. I start walking out and waving goodbye to everyone as they were fighting everywhere.

As I began walking home I notice someone in the distance. It was Sting and Rouge.

_What were they doing here?_

"Want us to walk you home?" Sting asked throwing his arm around me.

"No" I past them and push his arm off. As I saw that they were all smiling and following me

"Stop following me. Perverts" I chuckle too myself

"We won't stop following you. And we are indeed NOT a perverts. We just need you for something"

I glance back and saw something bad. Very, Very bad I finally made it home as they still never left.

"_Shit" _I whisper in a quiet tone

"Please...Go away" I walk in closing the door behind running upstairs. Once I made it up they were both in my living room. I glance at them giving them a look.

"I k-know who...You guys are" The way Rouge looked and dressed was definitely right. And Sting had it all in the eyes, teeth and speed

I was afraid to admit it. It was unbelievable. They began walking closer as I began walking backwards

"Then what are we?"

"Your. A...Vampire. I assume you probably found out that I know about this whole vampire shit" I get chills and back away near the down stairs

"You can't run or hide" Sting says in a creepy tone

I didn't care if they would catch me it was my only option for now. I head towards the outside door and began running through the streets. I hear them jump towards me and land in front of me. It was right into the ally way too. Just like last time.

I was cornered and had nothing to do. They wrap their arms around so it was impossible to move. They put their mouths around each side. I hear their teeth about to bite. _Shit this whole vampire stuff has gone way to far!_

"No" Sting pushes away from me.

"Remember we need to take her back to the guild" Sting finally realized so.

Rouge let go as he agreed. He grabs both of my hands as he walks with him and I was struggling to let go. I scream loud because they were so fast my feet burned badly from road burn.

_Why were they taking me back to the guild_ I had thought _or were they taking me too Sabertooth?_

* * *

** Preview of chapter 5: **

**They dragged me more and more. I had whelp in pain. Rouge covered my mouth so my cry's were muffled. We all made it to the guild in not even 30 minutes. But they took me to an underground area behind the guild. Sabertooth guild seemed like a lovely place but when we went in the underground section it smelled a bad stench and recked**

**"Okay Rouge let's go"**

**"Wait" Rouge said**

**He grabbed rope for one end of a tunnel and drugged me to a pole tiding me in hard. They both left but I could hear a muffling talk from the entrance. I struggle with my feet to reach the back of my pocket as my phone dropped on the floor. I push it around with my high heel up until it hit the front of my skirt. I then reached my neck down just about to reach my mouth on the phone and pull it around my hands. I type in the numbers. Not 911 but Natsu's number that I had. The phone began ringing.**


	5. Bitten, by someone you hate

They dragged me more and more, I had whelp in pain. Rouge covered my mouth so my cries were muffled and limited for anyone to hear. We all made it to the guild in not even 30 minutes. But they took me to an underground area behind the guild. The entrance and inside Sabertooth guild seemed like a lovely place but when we went in the underground section it smelled a bad stench and smelled horrible. Probably the sewer.

"Okay Rouge let's go" Sting turned to Rouge in a flash

"Wait" Rouge said

He grabbed rope for one end of a tunnel and dragged me to a pole, with he then tied me in hard. They both left but I could hear a muffling talk from the entrance. I struggle with my feet to reach the back of my pocket as my phone dropped on the floor. I push it around with my high heel and pressed the buttons then on. I type in the numbers. Not 911 but Natsu's number that I had. He was the only one to help in this situation. The phone began ringing.

"Yo Lucy! What are you doing up this late" Natsu began laughing with Happy

"Natsu it's not the time for that and quiet down" She whispered to him talking to the ground

"What Lucy" He was in whispering mode also

"Do you know where the Sabertooth guild is?" I hear a door creak as Rouge and Sting walk in

"What are you talking about?" Natsu questioned as Happy was still blabbering about his fish

Sting runs over noticing the phone and kicks it out of my hands Natsu was still talking. Rouge then grabbed the phone and smiled

"Hehe, Now Natsu, you can hear all the lovely screams of Lucy!" I heard a sudden rage from the phone. Natsu was getting pissed!

"Please...No" I struggle as Sting began planning and smiling also while whispering to Rouge.

He began to untie me and grab on to my shoulder swinging me across the room and I hit the floor. He then grabs my neck crunching it loudly as I gasp for air. Rouge bring the phone up closer to me.

"You know rouge. We can still get the blood out of her without even making her a vampire!" Sting lifted up my arm and I began struggling to break lose. A loud crunch came from his bite on my arm as he broke the skin and began sucking hard and getting deeper. I scream as loud as possible. It was like poison all around my arm. A sudden boom came from the door.

"Ah shit!" Sting and Rouge leave the other door leaving the phone behind and Sting swiped off of my arm. They headed towards the back door before Natsu came in.

"Lucy!" Natsu ran down grabbing my arm as I scream in pain from to much blood lost

"YOU NEED TO GET TO THE HOSPITAL!" Natsu grabbed my body and ran down ignoring the running dragon slayers

He glanced at the guild suddenly stopping and running in at human speed

"LUCY NEEDS TO GET INTO THE INFIRMARY NOW! SHE GOT BIT BY AN ANIMAL!" He had make up a lie

Everyone caught his attention and ran to the infirmary as Natsu did to. Mira put bandages all over my arm preventing any more blood from dripping. I began going into a coma because of too much blood lost. Everyone was in a rush and trying to help me. _I never thought a vampire bite would hurt this much_


	6. The twist and truth with Gray

I woke up yawning and noticed Natsu on the other side. He smiled at me, glad that I was awake.

"Natsu...How long have you been here for?" I asked rubbing my eyes

"Since you have been here...Which is 5 days" He chuckled, rubbing his neck

"5 DAYS!" I gasped getting up

"What about eating, sleeping and other things! "I had to add, how could he not eaten for 5 straight days!

"Well feeding off of a human will be enough for a week, sleeping...well the energy from the human blood keeps us awake"

"Wait...You have feed off a human recently" I wondered, especially who it was.

"Not really. The last one I had was about 1 month ago" Natsu stood up and laughed

"Well how did you watch me this whole time without eating?" I was worried that Natsu had pushed himself to far

" NOW LETS GET DOWN TO THE GUILD TO EAT!" He cheered

_Of course the usual Natsu_ I said to myself

After eating a big meal I leave waving good-bye. As I walk home I forgot the most important thing! My celestial keys were in the infirmary. I walk in again and notice Natsu left. It was weird since I was in there 5 minutes ago. After getting keys I leave and walk down I walk I hear a growl-like noise from an alley-way. I gasp to see someone I knew.

"Huh? I say frightened

It was Natsu. I knew it was his spiky hair. He was biting someone. Luckily he was not biting someone I knew. But still I stand in fear at the sight of him crunching into his neck hard. He didn't seem to notice me since it was dark enough so I ran down to my house scared.

* * *

When I got home I thought of it the whole night until I heard Natsu climbing up the window. I startled back against the wall.

"Lucy, are you okay?" Natsu asked plopping on my bed

"W-why did...you bite that person" I shiver in fear "I thought, well, it seems like you wouldn't do such a thing… I mean…" I stare at him

"What are you talking about?" His scarf CLEARLY had blood on it

"About 20 minutes ago? I saw YOU!" I shivered not able to say what I had seen

"Oh man...You saw that! Dammit! Did I scare you?" He gave the sorry look

"Very much!" I said in a convincing tone

"Sorry I thought you would have already been home" He smuggled in his scarf.

The next day I woke up I went to the guild and saw Natsu and Gray fighting as usual, Erza eating her strawberry cake and Levy reading her books.

"Natsu!" I waved to him jogging to him while he fought with Gray. He stopped the fight and ran over

"Lucy?" He questioned

"Natsu, is there anything else you want to tell me about this vampire stuff?" I questioned, almost interested in what he had to say/

"Well Gray, He's a werewolf!" He laughs and whispers in my ear

"WHA-" I was stunned backward


	7. The Orang Minyakou

"Yeah he is a werewolf. That's mostly the fact that we fight. But the whole Ice vs. Fire doesn't have to do with it. We just want people to get that idea thing so they don't get suspicious is all. Ironic is it?"

"Yeah but I mean is it at least a little of the reason why you fight?" I questioned while staring at him completely insane.

"No we don't care having the opposite magic. It doesn't really bother me or Gray" Natsu began chugging down his coke by him in seconds and went back to me.

"I will talk to Gray" I say directly to Natsu as I get up and walk away. He didn't seem to care. He probably knew I would question about this so much.

I turn to Gray, over by the bar and began stepping towards him. Until I get close enough he looks at me and away from Juvia. Juvia huffed in my presence but I ignored her.

"Gray, we need to talk" I sat in opposite stool next to him.

"What for, right now?" Gray looked at me as he didn't want to ditch Juvia's conversation like that.

"Let's go outside were… it's more private" Gray looked surprised, I never really wanted to talk him in private.

"Don't have sex" Juvia pointed out and sneered at me. She probably thought I was going to have with him, but no, that's just nonsense.

"Gray, I heard" I didn't want to say it as suddenly as we walked out of the guild doors at stood by the garden

"Heard about what?" He was utterly clueless and looked over everywhere, feeling a bit awkward.

"About the whole...Werewolf thing" I decide to look around in case Juvia was stalking around or someone could have overheard.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?" He stood back in shock

"Because Natsu told me, I know he's vampire and I know for a few days know. Hehe, no need to be scared or anything" I waved my hands adding "Sorry" For almost giving a heart attack about his secret.

Gray sign in relief and placed his hand over his head.

"Thank god, you scared me real good. I thought our cover was blown" He chuckled rubbing his neck in embarrassment.

"Our?" I continued

"My other Werewolf friends. It's not like I'm the only one you now. Same with Natsu"

"Natsu had werewolf friends too?"

"Never mind, I think Juvia's watching us" Gray searched the area

"Whatever, but before we go, could you go into your form to 100 percent make sure you're not lying" I raised a thumbs up

"First of all Lucy it is a clear as day out today. Second were right next to the guild and third of all if I did I probably would bite your ass"

"Geez Gray. No need to be harsh! Besides that sounds like _sexual harassment_" Lucy leaned closer

_Now I need to keep 2 friends trust and if I don't I am dead_ I thought and panicked a bit.

* * *

_That one night I looked out my window because it was opened I heard a wolf howl nearby. But still I would have heard or noticed if a werewolf or vampire was in my house. I would have heard it's steps or saw it outside by that time and I even kept my window locked before I who would it have been! A ghost maybe but that would be unluckily and a ghost problem can't unlock windows. It can't be Gray or any other vampires. So who was it!?_

After a long thinking I walked home with Natsu. He didn't seem to talk much, so I decided to ask anything about the window

"Natsu, do you know who would have been in my window?" I explain the whole situation and how it could not have possibly been him or Gray

"That doesn't sound good" Those words frightened me "Could be the Orang….Orang Minyakou. Can't be certain, but that could be it, it has been lurking around lately" Natsu looked down flickering hid thumb around

"What...Do y-you mean?" I pulled back away from him worried there could be some guy on the loose kidnapping girls in their sleep.

"Have you ever heard about...The Orang Minyakou?" He asked looking at me seriously and expecting me to know _something!_

"No never heard about it, why?" I felt like I should know "Is it bad?"

"They go after people… people who are not vampires and associate with vampires. That's the problem, you know about me and he could be trying to get you"

"Wait...It's against that I talk to vampires" Sounded like something stupid

"Kinda...It's like their religion, but not that simple."

"Are they...evil" I stand back as we walk towards my house

"Very much, that's why you need to keep aware. It might not be him; still, you can't be sure"

"I can see my house you better get going!" I wave goodbye and head into my house

I go on my computer and look on what they was I found a page of a good description:

He, the orang minyak was a man who was cursed in an attempt to win back his love with magic. In this version, the devil offered to help the creature and give him powers of the black arts. He will rape any virgin or girl who is not married. He stalks them and stays in their house for weeks until he makes his move. There are multiple of them and are hard to catch due to its oil all over its body.

He also has his own religion with others about vampires.

I got sudden chills at a thought.

_If it said that it stays in the victim's house for days it is probably in my house right now as I speak_

I ran out the door down stairs. He should have told me something like that!

"Natsu!" I was in deep trouble now

_SHIT!_

* * *

_**BLOOD CHAPTER 7 IMPORTANT TO VIEWERS:**_

_**THE ORANG MINYAK IS AN ACUAL MYTH AND DOES RAPE GIRLS, PRACTICES BLACK MAGIC AND HAD OIL BODY AT A PLACE SOMEWHERE BUT SOME OF THE FACTS IN HERE ARE NOT TRUE. IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO KNOW MORE ABOUT THE MYTH JUST TYPE IT IN ON WIKI! IT'S THERE AND YOU CAN FIND OUT A LOT!**_


	8. Arugments

I ran down to Natsu house terrified of that raper guy. Just thinking that he was in my own home for this long really gave me the chills all up my back. It began to drip with rain at the worst time possible.

"Dammit, it's going to be harder to see now" I try to remember the way I went when I went to stalk Natsu like last time/

I was lucky enough to find a sigh that said clearly "Natsu and Happy's house" and a dirt path leading to the house.

I walk up and my shoes got all muddy since the dirt was basically quicksand at this point. I walk in quickly knocking on the door. Someone did answer the door and it was Natsu, luckily. He stood in shock.

"Natsu No time- let in!" I huffed pushing myself in

"Lucy is it the..." He pushed me in locking the door behind me and looked worried.

"Yes! I know he was in my house! I KNOW IT! I need to stay here for now" I was out of breath panting thinking about all the terrible things that could happen.

"I understand. I should have just walked the whole way with you and stayed in your house. There was a chance that you could have-"

"I know" I definitely did not want to hear the rest or that!

Natsu stood a bit shy that he knew this was the first time letting a girl in his house. Natsu gulped.

"Where are you going to sleep?" He stood blushing "We only have one bed and well" He stopped "You can sleep on my bed! its fine, I can sleep on the floor!"

"Whatever" I forgot how much Natsu didn't really like people sleeping next to him.

It was morning, we walked out to the guild as I continuously look everywhere for him, well, the Orang dude. I was very scared of the thought of being rape. Let just say a girl's worst nightmare...

"Lucy, no need to worry. He lurks at night. Your fine" Natsu put his arm over my shoulder laughing his ass off

"Natsu, I know I am just very... scared" I stop still looking around again

"Sorry Lucy, I really scared you! No need to worry, I got you're back! "

I began to tear up like always. I didn't know why I always cry like this, but that's just me. He turns to me wrapping his arms around my body as I do also crying. It made me feel better knowing someone was helping me.

"Thank you, Natsu" I whimper

Natsu and I decided to come to my house this time since last time I went to his. It was going to have to be like this for the next few days most likely. I felt bad that he had to walk everywhere with me.

"Natsu, I really have to thank you for all you done. You've cheered me up today and made me happy. If it wasn't for you I would be scared shitless right now!"

Natsu chuckled" Anything for you Lucy!" He smiled again

I blushed as I cross my arms and look down and let out a loud huff still worried

"I'll be alright for now Lucy all we can hope for is the best" Natsu said grabbing onto my other shoulder and pushing it against his

_Alright Lucy, I need to be brave of just going inside my house. Beside I got a vampire by my side._ I kept telling myself I had nothing to worry about but really was worried. I was hoping to cheer myself up

Luckily nothing ever happened in the night only because I stayed up with Natsu all night. He kept convincing me to get to bed. Finally when the sun began rising I felt drained and weak.

"Lucy, your safe now. Get to bed" Natsu patted my head as I finally lay head down

When I woke up the first thing I noticed was that I was not in my room I began to panic and realize I was locked in somewhere. Pitch black everywhere and everywhere I looked I felt creped out. I was trapped until night panicking hitting the door screaming for help. I heard a door creep in from down the steps.

"NATSU, HELP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs struggling everywhere

"Lucy, WHERE ARE YOU!" I could hear him running everywhere

"In the CLOSET!" I hollered

He runs over and busted open the door I fall face first onto the floor and get up dusting myself up.

"Lucy, what happened!?" He asked helping me up more and looked worried

"It was the guy, the raper. In my sleep he must have put me in my closet and locked it. That bitch"

"Lucy..." I could tell he was worried as he said in a calm and gentle tone

"Natsu, you're a liar!" I scream as he jumps out of his spot

"What do you mean? I DIDNT DO ANYTHING!" He waves his hands in the air trying to calm down my screaming

"You should have told me he comes in the day! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO LIE ABOUT THAT SHIT!" I began crying

"Lucy...I was ..." Before he could speak I pushed out of the way

I began to just run outside without hesitation. I didn't want to get into a fight with him right now I just ran until I could run no more. But then I realized I had done the worst thing in all my life. I had ran right in the middle of a forest and was in great danger without any help except for my celestial keys but that would not help as much as a vampire right now. I began to sit on the bottom of the tree and cry in my shoulders. Without any hugs or kisses. This thought made me cry more. I gasp as I hear a branch in the distance and someone appears. But for some reason I didn't think about the man raper thing so thought it was a stranger. I look up with tears

"Are you...Lost?" The man walked closer

"Hmmm...Yes!" How stupid was I of thinking that

"What me to help you...Poor child" His voice got twisted a bit

"Mmm yes!" I was too worried of thinking of how pissed off Natsu would be right now.

"Here" He helps me up. His hands were very slippery

I dust myself up and began walking with him and not remembering that he was THE RAPER GUY!

"So do you maybe want to stay at my place for a little bit" He asked

"Well I thought you were taking me back to my place "I twirl like an idiot

"No" He said in a deep screechy hollow voice as he jerk my arm towards me.

"LET ME GO!" I scream

_That's when it hit me by the way his face was. Not a human face. He was the raper. I was dead I thought as he pulled me towards him. I was a careless idiot and wasn't thinking straight only because of...Natsu was only trying to...Help me and tell me not to worry but I made the...Worst out of it... now I really know why he lied only to make me happy and...And he did not want me to be upset or mad or angry or anything!_

He tugged my shirt to his shirt as he pulled out a knife.

"You shouldn't wear such short skirts ...It makes guys tempted... Like me" He chuckled as he reached his hand up skirt. I began kicking him but it made it even worst as he started feeling up my skirt more and began cutting me. It was the only thing I could do.

"NATSU! GRAY! ANYONE!" I scream at the top of lungs

No one came, he just kept laughing and raping, then laughing and raping over and over again. A sudden movement came from a nearby tree. I was hoping it was Natsu.

"GRRRRRRR" A sudden jump hit the raper and made him tumble as I fall along with. Luckily not as hard. My body began to bleed all over. I glanced over to where the raper had fallen and a big strong dog-like animal was biting its flesh. Devouring him up in seconds and glanced back at me.

_Was that... _I thought for a moment

A werewolf! It had to be. I never seen a dog that big and eat a human so quickly. I hope the werewolf could talk. But then I knew something familiar.

"Those...Eyes?" I look at them carefully as I stare into the werewolf feeding on human flesh

Then it hits me

"YOUR...GRAY!" I startle back at him

_No wonder. Even though he heard me saying Natsu he came because he could probably tell it was my voice in danger. How cute._

He nods his head at me as a "Yes" nod. I was correct.

Gray nodded again except in a different. He was kneeling down his head over and over.

"You want me to ride...On you" I was hoping she didn't say that in a sexual way

He nodded yes as I climbed on him and rode down to my house again. I thought it was the same speed as Natsu was. In seconds we were home. Gray nodded to go in and I waved good-bye.

When I had reached up the steps I look around to see if Natsu might have been still here but no sign of him.

"Where did he go?" I thought in a panic

_**Just edited now. Sorry it went into different POV before I fixed it. Hope you enjoyed!**_

_**H.D**_


	9. Searching for your lover

As I look around I notice he is no where.

_Maybe he went to find me _I thought

I look around and take a peek out the small window hoping he was somewhere outside possibly. It wasn't dark since the street lights were gleaming towards the concrete side walks. I glance back and hop into bed disappointed that Natsu was not here tonight. It took me about an hour to fall asleep since I started worrying about him.

* * *

When I wake up I saw the window gleam with sun rays. I turn around to see that Natsu was not there sitting on the bed scaring me. Or even watching TV like most of the time. I get worried again and immediately change into my outfit. I latch onto my bag in the living room and head out. As I walked I stretch my arms in the air sniffing the air.

_Summer_ I though

As usual I walk into the guild seeing everyone nuts. But instead I saw Gray standing by the door entrance. I wave to him

"Hey, Gray!" I yell running to him

"You thank me Lucy, I really saved your ass" He wasn't in a sarcastic bitchy voice. But instead Gray just chuckled and kicked his feet back to lean onto on the wall.

"Yeah I know, Thanks" I smiled

"Oh! That reminds me! Do you maybe know where Natsu is. I haven't seen him since last night" I lean forward

"No I have no clue at all! Why don't you go find him!"

* * *

I decide that I would take the time maybe for days of finding him. I bring all the essential needs and head out.

That night on the train I decided to write a poem

Two pathways for one journey...  
a start from two to one  
and the journey has just begun...

On this journey of many trials and tribulations  
the two shall merge as one,  
starting on their journey, that has just begun...

For love shall conquer all,  
and will always prevail,  
for the two that were once apart,  
will now forever be one...

I thought it was okay and just put my notebook as I awake a forest coming off.

The forest was dark and there were trees with no leafs on them. As I entered I hear the conductor talk

"I would be careful here. It's dangerous out in there"

I didn't care one bit!

* * *

_**Thank you very much. I understand that this is a very short chapter but that is only becuase chapter 10 will be over 4,000 words long and have many special things in it. So be ready soon for a HUGE chapter!  
**_


	10. Marked

**A**s I entered I noticed that the farther I walked it got darker and colder. I felt chills and put on my jacket over me. I walked down looking over trees. It took me awhile to get used to the cold.

"It's the summer. I don't understand why it suddenly got cold here" I said out loud

I got worried that it was going to get extremely dark to the point where I couldn't see anything. I hear a sudden mumble in the distance. I turn around and hear it coming from off the path. I get closer to attempt to hear what they were saying but step on a branch which made a loud. I hear the talking suddenly begin to stop.

"Who's there?" I heard them but did not replay instead I hid by the tree right by me.

"Who would be out at this time? Besides when they entered here they should have knew they were asking for trouble!"

They walk closer to where I was at

"Do you...Smell that?" One of them says

"Smells almost like…One of us" The other one began sniffing

"Yeah… But yet I smell...Human"

_Vampire territory_ I thought

I decided that they would understand if I told them why I was here

"Hello?" I say coming from the tree

"What are doing here?" A man suddenly runs towards me holding on to me hard "You know what this place is!"

"I was just looking for a vampire friend here" He suddenly lets go on me

"Who!" He asked

"Someone named Natsu" I said

"No wonder you smell like a vampire. He must have marked you"

"Marked...Me" I wondered what

"Ah never mind! He will tell you someday

"Anyway...Let's get this girl. Even though Natsu marked her"

He grabs onto my arm biting harder than Rouge and Sting did that one time. I try breaking away from them.

"You're in deep trouble! You know he does Poison magic! Therefore you're going to die under 24 hours from the bite"

He finally lets go off me running off with the other guy

"Shit" I said holding on the bite

The only option was to run home and tell the guild.

* * *

After 3 hours wasted getting home I ran in the guild dying for help. They all ran to me without hesitation and going up to the recovery room. Gray ordered to be alone with me which I could understand why. A sudden bang came from the down stairs and ran up the steps. The door swung open.

"Lucy! What happened" Finally Natsu showed up

The first thing I thought was how Natsu even knew that I was in danger.

"I tried finding you but this...VAMPIRE! He bit me and got poison in me"

"Lucy...Why did you look for me?" He felt guilty

"Because...YOU WERE GONE FOR 2 DAYS"

"Alright" He didn't have much to say

"The only way to stop the poison from turning out is to..."

"What!" I really wanted to know

"You see I need to bite you since the blood from me is strong enough to destroy"

"Wait does that mean...?" Natsu knew what I was talking about

"If he had bitten you on the neck yes you would have become a vampire if I bit you there. But no since it's on the arm"

"Will it...hurt?" It sounded wrong the way I said it

"Unfortunately it's the only way and it will really hurt. I am sorry"

He reached down to my arm seeing exactly where he bit me. He careful sticks his fangs into the bite marks

"OWWWW!" It sounded like I was having a baby!

The pain reached up my whole body of aches and veins burning. It did this for the next 5 minutes. And I pretty much screamed the whole time.

Finally after 5 minutes the purple up my arm went away slowly

I thought for a minute after the pain faded away from my body

"Natsu what does it mean when someone is...Marked by a vampire"

Natsu and even Gray stood back

Then by the expressions it was something bad. I could just tell so much

"It...Means" Natsu started

Gray explained everything

"You see when a vampire has sex with a human/ vampire anytime and the vampire will bite its mate in the neck. If they are having sex it does not mean the mate will turn a vampire. Because if the mate is already a vampire it won't do anything but have the scent of the other mate to protect them from the bad vampires. If you were a human it still make you a vampire since you are in the middle of sexual intercourses or whatever you want to call it would not only protect but to also know where you mate is by scent. Also they do this when the mate is sleeping."

I sit in fear

_Natsu has never had sex with me..? Must have been at night while I was asleep I thought_

* * *

**A**s we all walk down everyone wondered how Natsu did it but Natsu had to lie

"Just some fire magic came in handy"

Everyone was happy to see that I was okay which made me happy also.

It was real fun day at the guild with many jokes and other things!

I decided to write another poem while I had the chance from my book bag

How still, how happy! Those are words  
that once would scarce agree together;  
I loved the plashing of the surge -  
The changing heaven the breezy weather,

More than smooth seas and cloudless skies  
And solemn, soothing, softened airs  
That in the forest woke no sighs  
And from the green spray shook no tears.

How still, how happy! Now I feel  
where silence dwells is sweeter far  
than laughing mirth's most joyous swell  
however pure its raptures are.

Come; sit down on this sunny stone:  
Tic wintry light o'er flowerless moors -  
But sit - for we are all alone  
and clear expand heaven's breathless shores.

I could think in the withered grass  
spring's budding

Wreaths we might discern;  
the violet's eye might shyly flash  
and young leaves shoot among the fern.

It is but thought - full many a night  
the snow shall clothe those hills afar  
and storms shall add a drearier blight  
And winds shall wage a wilder war,

Before the lark may herald in  
Fresh foliage twined with blossoms fair  
and summer days again begin  
their glory - haloed crown to wear?

Yet my heart loves December's smile  
As much as July's golden beam;  
Then let us sit and watch the while  
The blue ice curdling on the stream -

I didn't really like this poem. But I enjoyed writing poems in general

* * *

I and Natsu walked home and I was pretty determined to find out more about this whole "Mark" Thing

"I know what you did Natsu...Is this why you wanted to be my boyfriend"

Natsu knew what I meant

"I am sorry Lucy...That's actually reason I wasn't here for a few days. I was...Scared" Natsu looked down

"You don't need to be. Just why..."

"Because I really like you" A smile pops on his face and grabs my hand

"I am just glad everything went okay today"

"Me too" Natsu chuckled

* * *

**_That was chapter 10. I guess it wasn't that special and needed more words but whatever. I am sorry but I will try to make long ones._**

**_Message from the writer:_**

**_Hello! I hope you enjoyed my series so far. Don't worry I will make more chapters and series. I have a couple other NaLu ones so you could look at that. But I will really only write Fairy Tail fan fictions. I'm sorry;( But yeah I don't know what else to say XD You can message me I guess_**

**_One of my favorite sayings:_**

**"This is your life and it's ending one minute at a time."**  
**Narrator, Fight Club**


	11. Lisanna and Hugs

So at this point, everything about the vampire thing was going pretty movingly. Until now!

"So Lucy, Natsu is a vampire! OH THE JOY" It was Lisanna, she stood at the stool next to me

"HOW...How did you know" I was surprised

"I KNEW SINCE I WAS LITTLE LUCY, I AM ONE TO! JUST STAY AWAY FROM US! YOU DON'T FUCKING UNDERSTAND WHAT IT IS TO BE ONE OF US!" She huffed crossing her arms

I stood there not really knowing what to say. I would have thought she was one because of her temper. I was mostly surprised because she never had really flipped out on me like that.

"Oh...I'm sorry... " I stood back a little scared of her temper

"Do you know how much trouble you could get in if someone finds out? Just stay away! Don't talk to us! This is serious shit Lucy! I should just-" She looks away

"Never mind" She added

She seemed to be finished with her conversation as she suddenly looked down. I walked away outside of the guild to relax for awhile.

_And I thought I was taking a break from all this. What was Lisanna even talking about the whole I should just- thing! Maybe she's just really pissed at me or something. Vampires these days. _I said to myself

"Yo, Lucy" It was Natsu walking out of the guild doors

"Hey...Natsu?"

Natsu walked next to me

"You seem sad what is it" He smiled

"You see, Lisanna... She wants me too me not...talk to you" I really had no clue what to say

"Lucy, it's 's just one of those...Mean tempered vampires. I promise she won't hurt you or anything. You can still talk to me it's going to be okay. I know...You have been through a lot lately." Natsu reached over and hugged me

* * *

"Thank you, Natsu" I wrapped both my arms over him just like he did to me. We both were smiling

It was the afternoon and Natsu, like always sneaked in my house. He was sitting in the living room listening to me as I reached up for the light bulb in my room. I was going to have to replace it, but needed a chair.

"Umph" I grunted while standing on my tiptoes on the chair when I lose my balance

I let out a shriek and began to fall over

"Lucy!" He runs without hesitation and luckily catches me with both of his hands

"Natsu" I turn my head over

"Geez Lucy, you should really be careful next time. If I wouldn't have been here no one could have helped you!" He settles me down on the bed. But he seemed worried about me

"Sorry" I shrugged

"It's okay, just...just-" He hugged me, again , this time even tighter than ever

"Is something...wrong?" It came to my suspicion

"Well..I just... I-" He seemed speechless, it got me worried

"Love...you" He looked away

"I really love you, I just can't explain to you how much I do, I would do anything for you" He continued but looking at me

I couldn't help but to blush and smile. I was speechless to.

"Natsu, I will always love you to" I reached over hugging

* * *

The week had gone fairly quickly until today, Friday. It was slow, but I was at my last hour of staying awake. The sun just began to set and the moon began to rise with it's cycle. Just then, I heard tapping next to my bed on the window.

"Is that Natsu, knocking...on my window?" I wonder why he couldn't just use the door

I climbed on the bed and reached for the window, opening it all the way.

"Natsu what are y-" Before I could finish he lunged forward like a cheetah at it's prey plowing me on the bed. He stood there on top of me for a moment to catch his breath. I stood in shock

"Lucy...I want you" He looked at me still huffing

"EH-!" What the hell!

* * *

**So guys and gals-Yes I am starting this back up again. It's been a couple months since I wrote anymore fanfictions!**

**Anyhow some updates are:**

**-My other stories will have more chapters included now(Including this one)**

**-I have planned a new fanfiction, one about Juvia x Rouge (A random one) Updated news soon **

**-I will be on this more checking for things **

**Thanks guys, chapter 12 will be arriving soon!**


	12. Love bites

"Now...I feel weird for asking...Sorry for asking I must sound like a pervert for asking ...I must have scared you" He looked down all of a sudden

"No, Natsu its okay...You just got overwhelming...I've never done this before so you know it might be...strange" I look at him

"Then never mind..." He still smiled and jumped off

He stayed for about an hour sitting on the couch next to me.

"Do you want some apples?" Weird question to ask, I grabbed the glass bowl and lift it up, but my palms became sweaty and I was about to drop the glass bowl on my legs. Natsu pushed me out of the way as the glass shattered on the ground next to me.

"Sorry" I said

Just like before, Natsu was on top of me, looking worried this time. This time I sat blankly at him. I couldn't resist the urge. Last time, I did want to have sex with him, the situation was perfect now. I began raising my hands over his hair and head.

"Lucy?" He said in a curious, but questionable sound

When my hands were on his head it gave him the signal _kiss her_ he thought

He leaned down, but cautiously, he was worried I did not want to kiss but in reality, I did, and really badly.

His head turns a bit, still leaning his head down into mine. Our lips combined, together, all I could do was close my eyes and fell his warmth. After a minute, he began biting my lips, his eyes opened like mine. It pinched a bit because his fangs dug a bit far into my skin.

"Ow" I let out, He stopped

"Sorry, did my fangs get you a bit?" He got worried

"Yes, but I don't mind, please...Keep going" My words traveled in his ears making him let out a small grunt and he continued, but biting my ear this time, it was just little nibbles, but it still felt amazing. He sudden lifted me up, kissing me softly. He took me to my bedroom.

_I'm actually going to have sex with Natsu I thought_

He laid me down on the bed softly

"Natsu, what if people see us..." I looked out the window, pitch black out by now

"Why wouldn't you want people to see us" He was biting my ear still

"Your right, never mind" I smile

He lunged down to my neck, licking it. I let out a quiet moan which triggered Natsu

_What should I do next! I don't want to just get to having the main part now. What other things I could do in the course_

For now, Lucy felt the pleasure she felt everywhere.

"Natsu, Please. Kiss me more" I could barely talk without moaning even just the slightest.

He nodded his head and began pretty much doing every kind of kiss in the book. He tugged on my lip, pressed his tongue on mine, geez how did he know how to do all this?

A loud moan came from him, it made me feel... amazing. He pressed his whole body onto mine, it made me even wetter. While kissing me still he took off his shirt. His muscle's now standing out than ever before. He broke the kiss and pulled up my shirt, it was kind of interesting...but strange. My bra was now completely exposed to him. I had a White, clear bra on showing my nipples. Natsu stood for a moment admiring them. He cringed and latched on to them like a basketball. A loud moan came out , I felt. Almost a tapping on my skirt. It wasn't his hands, but his penis. It was weird feeling it stick out a bit.

Natsu didn't hesitate to begin taking of my skirt. Now my wet, white underwear was now was still playing with my breast. He tugged off the bra and threw it on the floor. Natsu starting sucking them like you would with ice cream. It tickled but at the same time, felt so good.

"Natsu" I let out in a moan

He sucked them now, just on the nipples, also licking them to. All I could do is watch and moan in pleasure.

"Natsu, I want...More" It was kind of hard to admit.

Natsu tugged off the underwear and licking where the pink had shown. While in the process of rubbing my breasts

_Uggg... _My moaning and cries were getting louder and louder.

For the next 5 minutes he licked up everything in my place would be untouched. He even went out of the pussy and licked right in between your thighs and pussy, it felt so good.

He had stopped for a moment._ This is my chance!_

I pulled myself up and reached for his pants._ My turn now!_

I pushed his pants down and threw with the rest of my clothes.

His boxers had a big bulge in his pants._ It looked HUGE! But not like the huge kind of scary_

I flew off his boxers to see his cock slowly rising. I cuff my hand around his penis and force back and forth. He began moaning constantly.

"Mmmm...Don't stop, Lucy"

Hearing my name convinced me to go faster, this time I put my mouth onto his tip and "Dive in"

It was so slender and easy to suck. It pleasured me to.

"Do...you want to.." Natsu couldn't finish but I knew what he meant. I reach the lights next to a dimmed them a bit to "Set the mood" A bit

"Here let's switch spots. I'll take the lead" I thought he sounded cute when he said it

I could feel his body, it was warm. But not sweaty, like the good kind of warm.

First, he spread my legs across each other. Then, placing his cock into me.

_Uhhg... it felt...so pleasuring and beautiful._

He forced it back and forth into me. He began biting my ear. Now he was close enough to hear the pleasure and moans right into my ear and I could hear his moaning through second he pushed harder and harder into my body.

"Natsu...Natsu...I'm coming" I hanged on to him like he did to me.

All at once the pleasure inked into my thighs and everywhere else. I could feel the cum rushing in me all at once. Natsu fell on me huffing for air as I hugged him. I reached my foot at the light turning it completely off. I reached for the covers and them up and over us. Natsu turned to me as we both smile cuddling each other.

"I hope we don't wake up late, the guild might get worried" I continue

"Lucy, you don't need to worry about anything right now. Just come over here and fall asleep with me" I reach over and place my head by his chest

_So warm I thought to myself_

"Love you, Natsu" I hold on tighter

"Love you, Lucy"


	13. In the aftermath

I rub bed my eyes to see everything sun was bright and hanging high in the sky.I could feel a common warmth over me. _Natsu it was._ He was hugging me like I was his own personal teddy bear. I blushed.

_I just slept...with a vampire_

I thought in my head for a second. When I did, he began doing what I did, rubbing his eyes and looking at me. He hugged me more but smiling. I pushed my self a little bit upward to see my room.

"WAHHHHH!" I scream kicking the blanket over, startling Natsu making him fall off the turned in my direction.

"Wo,wo,wo,wo...WO!" He reaches for the blanket to covering him from being naked

"What were you two doing...I think I can already tell..." Gray chuckled

"I KNEW IT!" Happy bounced in the air

"Co-con-con-CONGRATULATIONS!" Erza blushed and bowed, she was her usual self

"What are you guys doing here!?" Natsu said in an angry, but sly voice

"Haven't you checked the time? It's 5:00 in the afternoon! We got worried!" Gray complained

_I knew this was going to happen, and besides Natsu said it __wouldn't!_

_"Anyway... _If ya hurry up I _might not _tell the guild" Happy chuckled _  
_

"HAPPY!" I didn't realized when I got up to smack Happy I was still naked and everyone gave me the "WHOA" kinda scare

"EKKKKK! DON'T LOOK!" I ran over to the blankets

Everyone laughed at me as my faced turned red.

* * *

After everything settled down(Happy,Erza and Gray leaving) We could get up and get changed. I was kind of nervous of what to say. I mean we kind of just had sex.

"I hope Happy doesn't tell" I say picking up my bra along with my shirt and the rest putting it in the laundry

"Eh. It does not really matter to me. It's not like the end of the world. It's just sex, people do it everyday and night like we did. You shouldn't get all hyped up about it. Just mother nature taking it's course!" Natsu stared at me with a glare while pulling his pants on

"Just **SEX**...huh!" I said whispering to myself

So we finally got finished of what seemed forever and walked down to the guild together. I didn't realize it until after a minute of walking in with him. Everyone staring at us, except Mirajane,which she was acting all lovey-dovey with Wendy who was blushing and covering her mouth_ I don't think Happy would go that far with telling Wendy!_

_But he must have told every single one of Fairy tail wizards. I swear i'm gonna kick that cat's ass!NO MATTER WHAT _

"I didn't know Natsu had a TRUE lover!" Said Jet beginning to laugh

They all suddenly had smiles on thier faces and laughing in a good way, still talking about us

"I guess all I can say is congratulations Lu-chan!" Levy giggled

"Ha-ha Lucy, gotcha ya I really did tell everyone in the guild! Including Wendy, Romeo,Carla Levy...!" He continued as he flew around in circles

"LUCY KICK" I did my famous move and hit him...right in the ass to just like I planned

But when I turned to Lisanna, she seemed gloomy and yet she had rage in her eyes, kind of scary. She reminded me of when Mirajane was in her Satan Soul take over, but not that scary.

* * *

When we began to walk back Lisanna was tagging along with us, almost like stalking. She finally spoke up

"Natsu"She said holding her fist "Lucy" Lisanna continued

"...What..." I said in a scared rattling voice

"Natsu, why..." She couldn't contain the rage she was holding

"...Huh?" Natsu finally turned to her

"Why...Did you choose her? Why not me? A vampire couple? But no, you had to go with a **human** girl and not even talk to me anymore" She began steaming with anger

_Human...why does she say it in such a weird way,I know she is a vampire but..._

"Lisanna,we were never destined to meet, yeah we were childhood friends, but I don't go for girls who always said "Remember we are getting married when were older" Like your forcing me. Lucy never even asked me to marry her, have sex with her, not even on a date, she is not demanding like you were and are now. And so what she is not a vampire! She is still my kanojyo* and my Koibito* and your just a friend and that's all."

Lisanna let her anger go, she began just crying and running off

"I did not mean to make her cry, it's her own fault" Her said hanging on to his scarf

* * *

*Kanojyo= Girlfriend

*Koibito= Lover

* * *

**Thank ya peeps, this was chapter 13 called "The aftermath"**

**Well anyway, I am hoping to make a ton of new chapters! Like 10,000,000 _Okay not that many._ But quite a bit, if you ask me. By the way, this whole "Lisanna thing" Is going to turn into something...I just have no clue what! Should I make her evil? Or still the same character! Urrgggg! I will think of something soon. I think I have a pretty good idea of what might I do *Smirk* **

**P.S haven't you been noticing that the few couple of chapter have been so...Horny?XD Maybe I am going through this weird horny NaLu phase or something! Ahhh I don't know, but anyway you should favorite this and review for more chapters!**

**Next chapter title: Vita, the vampire takeover!**


	14. Vita, the vampire takeover

Natsu looked at me and wrapped his arm all around me

"Let's go home" He smiled

_I am sorry...Lisanna...goodbye _A very faint voice came from him

* * *

Lisanna was not crying because Natsu rejected her, Lisanna was in pain, something was coming out. She knew what it was. She had to keep it inside herself all those years when she awoke. It was the thing that was keeping her alive. Now this thing was done feeding on her

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Lisanna screamed

I perked my ears.

"Natsu" I tried turning around but Natsu pushed me forward. I could see him about to cry but he had to keep it in

"I'm sorry Lucy! We can't go back! Just forward! Just forward! Lisanna's other thing will devour our souls let's go!" He made me run as he cried

Lisanna fell to the ground coughing and screaming, gasping for the creature came out of her stomach she laid there barely alive

"I see, you did not want my ignorance on people anymore. Your soul is useless now. Suffer and die"

The infamous Vita, the vampire takeover. Devouring any soul that is hurt or want revenge

Vira chuckled with her twisted laughs

"Rest in peace, m'lady" She bowed smiling wandering

* * *

_Unfortunately__, Lisanna was dead this whole time, but Vita took over her dead body giving her strength and lying to her. In the end Lisanna would suffer again_

* * *

Natsu eventually told me everything. I couldn't help but to hug him and cry along. She was so cruel and evil

* * *

**Short chapter I know~**

**So I wanted to say when I visioned Vita she looked like Karen (Loke's original owner)XD**

**Too be continued...**


	15. The voice in your head

Everyone in the guild was depressed. Especially Mira-jane and Elfman. Natsu was to, he stood by the table of the Strauss family. Since no one could tell her that her body was taken over by some Demon witch thing, they had to make an excuse. She died of a heart attack.

I wonder how this guild would be happy again, I can't just smile and say let's go on a mission! Everyone would still look down.

"I can't believe it" Natsu said remembering the first time he cried over her "Death"

"Everyone, like I said last time! We must still be happy! I know that her death was tragic but that is life" The master said

Everyone began to forget about how sad it was luckily, in about 2 weeks everyone acted as though they did before. Happy, exited and joyful.

"Was all the this going to end here? Was all this vampire and death stuff over? Is my life going to turn normal" I smile thinking in my head

"Lucy...You seem so...happy!" Happy laughed

I chuckled smiling as life seemed to go forward...

* * *

I walked home just like always. Acting like a goof and thinking of the good.

"Maybe Natsu already got to my house already" I said

"Luuuuuuucccccyyy" Someone said in a mysterious voice

I turned to every corner grabbing my keys. No one was around me though, it was about to turn night it about an hour, so I thought it was no vampire or werewolf. I gladly huff thinking this was something in my head.I began to walk home threw the same path leading back.

Luckily, today was my lucky day. Natsu I guess didn't make it here in time. He was probably still back at the guild or something.

* * *

So actually when I was reading the paper I found out that the Orang Minyak has been discovered again. Luckily he has been sent to a prison far from here. I am so glad now things are turning out good. Oh and even better...I am almost finished with my novel! Only a couple pages to go and everything will be set!

* * *

**So I guess you could say in the story we are starting a new arc XD Anyway, yes it's true everything's going smooth in the story. The orang has been found and captured (Which (In the story) Means that it is technically not a myth anymore) I also bet your wondering that strange voice Lucy heard in her head! Find out soon! **


	16. Lucy nightmare hint

I was resting quietly on my bed. The cool breeze that came through the window made me feel so relaxed. This time it only took me about 15 minutes before falling asleep. I don't exactly remember much from my dream. But what I do remember gave me a hint about that voice I heard recently in my head. This is what I remember.

* * *

It was the afternoon, not to hot, yet not to cold. It was the usual, Natsu, Gray, Erza, happy and I were on a mission. We were deep in the forest, Natsu and Gray were fighting and Erza was looking at directions. The next moment something hit me. I am not quiet sure what. But it was killing me. I remember falling on the floor and gasping for air. Natsu running over watching me twitch on the muddy ground. Everyone holding their mouths around me. "Lucy...Lucy..." Was all I heard through my head those moments. They were not from anyone around. I also remember seeing **blood** around me. Tingling my fingers through my head. I felt like I was about to die. My gasping for air began to stop, along with my heart. Natsu and the other pushing on my chest to give me air. Happy was crying. But yet I could not hear them. I could see everyone's tear's but could not hear their screams. My eyes began to close as I could see them trying to keep me alive

My heart stopped...

My eye's closed...

I was dead.

After a while of only seeing black. I saw my very own grave and everyone around it sobering with tears.

* * *

"That's all I can remember" I explained to Mirajane

Her eyes looked worried "Lucy, that's not a good dream at all. Personally, I think you should forget it. It already makes me sad just thinking about it. Also, when you hear that voice again...Just ignore it" She continued while cleaning a mug

"Thanks Mira-chan!...And trust me I dought it will ever happen!" I smile waving to her as I walked away leading to the exit

* * *

As I began walking back I felt much better after telling that sad dream. Actually, for once I was hoping Natsu would be at my house to cheer me up! I run up to the door opening it. I stopped myself

"Lucy...Your fate is coming to an end..." I heard it into my head again

"Just ignore it Lucy!" I continued opening the door

"You are going to die..."

"STOP!" I scream running in

"Lucy! Whats wrong!" Natsu hopped out of the chair and ran over

"Those voices in my head! THEY WON'T STOP!" I hold my ears as I all I heard was "Death" "Fate" and "**Blood**" Just like the dream, I could not hear Natsu's voice. Not even the rain that began pouring outside.

"I DON'T WANNA DIE!" I continued screaming as those voices were being brought back to me. The one's of Natsu and sound of dripping rain.

Natsu panicked and had a touch of curiousness of what I was saying...

* * *

**So you guys, you still have not found out who the voice really is. I bet your wondering "Is Lucy going to die?" Or "What's the voice she's hearing!"**

**To be continued on chapter 17: Everything coming to life**

**Remember peeps to review or favorite and stuff. Updates on my work...**

**-The hotel chapter 6 out (Series almost completed)**

**-New guild gangsters chapter (Chapter 3)**

**-The many messages between Lucy and her friends will be continued! (Yay!)**

**- New series (Let's start a fire)**


	17. Everything coming to life

I continued my screaming louder and louder. I could not help myself. All I could hope was that no one else in town was not hearing me. The voices suddenly stopped. I could let go of my hands finally covering my ears. I seemed to have fell over on the cold wooden floor. I felt like I was dying just like in my dream, or maybe just extremely exhausted. My eyes slowly closed as I let go of my body. My head bashing on the ground. All I could hope was nothing was going to happen to me.

* * *

I awoke. I was huffing loudly to myself. Or at least I think. I was in my bed and I reached up to the window to notice the sun just raising.

"What that...Another dream?" I looked at the rest of my body to make sure I was still not in a dream or anything.

I heard loud footsteps running up.

"Lucy! Are you awake!" Natsu ran in scared jumping towards my body, hugging me, for some reason he looked different than usual, he seemed taller.

"I AM SO GLAD YOUR OKAY!" I thought I saw him tear up a bit

_Maybe that wasn't a dream._

"Wait...What's going on?" I said in a curious way, which indeed I was.

"Never mind that, tell you later, anyway, you gotta come to the guild!" He latched onto my arm, tugging me out of bed. Luckily I was still in yesterday's clothes. So I wouldn't have to walk into the guild with only PJ'S. As I was trying to pick myself up and walk by myself, Natsu was still running to the guild as fast as possible. He suddenly stops at the guild entrance. Pacing himself and his breath as we calmly walk in. Once we entered, everyone looked upset and depressed. Like they did when Lisanna when they saw me everyone began cheering and became just like Natsu, everyone seemed to be different in a way. The look of the guild changed to.

"What...?" I said to everyone

Mirajane runs over, almost tripping on her dress.

"Oh Lucy! We are so glad your okay!" She grabs me, giving me a big hug.

"I don't understand, what happened!"I say muffled as Mirajane squeezed me tighter, Natsu reached over to me, finally explaining things.

"Lucy, you were in a coma..." Natsu looked down and Mirajane finally was able to let go

"WHAT? HOW LONG!" I wasn't even expecting to even be in the state of a coma.

Natsu shuddered for a moment, biting his lip, the air seemed to get cooler sending chills at my spine. I thought maybe he was joking, but the look of sadness on his face, I could tell this was no joke.

"You see Lucy, I came to your house everyday in the morning, afternoon and nightime. I would stay overnight to always be expecting if you were awake, I never went on another misson for the next 5 months" Every word he spoke seemed to be sorrow every time until he began crying ran over gripping onto me soaking his tears into my shirt, at this point, he didn't care if he was seen by the guild.

"Lucy... I just wanted you to wake up soon...Everyday got sadder and sadder... I just...wanted to see your smile again... Lucy I coulden't do anything fun anymore..All I did was watch you in a coma every single day! I missed you so much!" He clanged onto me tighter

_5 months he was waiting for me..._

* * *

**Wahhh! I almost cried at the of this D: So anyway, this is chapter 17! So sad, don't worry chapter 18 will continue this XD Yay! Suspenseful! By the way, I have big plans for chapter 20 coming up soon! Chapter 18 is a special chapter..YAYYYYA!**

**To be continued in chapter 18: Everything coming to life: PART 2**

**Updates-**

**-Let's start a fire (Series completed)**


	18. Everything coming to life part 2

**WARNING: This following chapter contains and a lot of gore...**

* * *

It was the afternoon, just Natsu and I sitting by couch thinking for a moment. My hands were placed on my knees, holding the rest of my body up. Natsu sat having a look of depression and worried. I finally caught myself talking to him.

"So, we seemed to have forgotten about this vampire stuff. You didn't mention anything about with the whole Lisanna thing, and mostly recently. You must be just more adjusted to it" I didn't seem to smile, or laugh. Not even a cringe could hit my face. He still sat. Being awkward as he was, Natsu seemed to dodge a question.

"So Lucy" He spoke in a soft toned voice "What's been going on with you?" Natsu demanded,scratching his nose expecting me to answer. I didn't really know what he meant... Was it about the coma? Or maybe when I ran in the house screaming about death? What ever it was, I needed to explain to make him feel just a little better, or so I hope.

"Before the coma, I-I just...Had a dream, but not a good one. It was about death and stuff, everything seemed to happen in a flash. But before that..." It took me awhile to regain so of my past. I mean I was asleep for about 5 months! " I kept hearing the same voice in my head over and over. Mira told me to ignore it but I just...!" I seemed to break down about to cry

"That's enough Lucy, I understand" He seemed to tint a smile on his " How bout Gray, Erza, happy and you and I go on mission just like old times! Let's go check em' out!" He began acting like his normal self. Exited, cheerful and encouraging. The Natsu I knew. Now my face turned bright. Just like his.

* * *

"So you guys can come?" Natsu sang to the rest of team Natsu

"Yup! Like good old times!"Erza hanged her fist in the air

We decided to take a job about some treasure that these gave us. We go in a forest, take a trail according to the map and it should lead to the treasure. The only reason they wanted mage's like us was because they were non-magic users and supposedly their are some dangerous monsters that they could not handle.

_Wait...A forest...Just like my- _I stopped the nonsense thinking in my head and continued to walk with the rest the team.

"Here we are!" Erza pointed forward to the trail

"Natsu! Gray! Lucy! Which one of you are going to read these directions?" She demanded, holding the sheet in the air

"I WILL!" Natsu and Gray said at the same time. They both bashed their heads together and began swearing.

"Well since both of you can't seem to be behaving of who gets it...Then Lucy would you please?" She looked at my face with a angry look

I sweat nervously "Ah...Ah...Erza...I''m no good at maps, why don't you read it?" I waved my hands, sounding innocent, personally I had no interest reading maps and stuff.

* * *

Erza didn't seem to mind. Natsu and Gray still fought as we went on. Erza was constantly looking at directions.

_It's like everything was coming to life _This time I didn't stop myself _Everything is going like my nightmare...Wait does that mean...I could die..._

The thought hit me, then I had a Déjà vu. The trees, the events, the warm and cool breeze. It was all occurring.

_**SLASH!**_

**__**This time, I knew what it was. It strike almost my whole front side of my body. I collapsed as I saw red dripping down from me. Three individual claw marks on me. One on my head, the other from my left breast to my hip, and the last on my legs. But they were not kitty claw marks, it was so deep when I fell, my hand touched my head, I could feel my very own worse, the marks on me were huge. My eyesight was airy. I began hearing that voice "Lucy...Lucy...Lucy" Then I heard more from the same voice "Your fate is up!" Suddenly my heart stopped, My eyes began to close to. I then could feel tears and **blood **mixing in with my body.I know what got me at that point. A single werewolf.

My mind stopped working as everything went pitch black.

**I was dead. But this time I didn't wake up. This was no dream...**

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

Everyone right now is probley really shocked what happened in this chapter but let me tell you this...Lucy is really dead in the now. It's not like Mavis is going to save the day, or Natsu will. She is dead. But don't worry more chapters are on the way! This is only the beginning of Blood...


	19. 20 is up (Please read)

**I would like to announce something very important!**

**As of right now I am about to upload chapter 20**

**But it will only be the first and chapter 21 will be the second part.**

**This does not mean this is the end of the series. But we are very close.**

**I suspect by chapter 30 we will be officially done with BLOOD.**

**I don't know if you notice but we are really getting into some sick and bloody stuff. Especially by the end of this chapter! Natsu goes on mega rampage, but I won't spoil! I really hope you enjoyed this series so far!**

**N.S**


	20. The first kill

_**Remember: Chapter 20 is very special and long, sorry it took so long!**_

"_This is my entire fault!" _ I heard a strange but familiar face

"_If I just…DAMMIT!" _ The same voice again, but I heard the smashing of something.

I felt as though my head was turning but all I could feel was fluff. But there was no soft cushion around me. It was a color but no color, white but black! I felt naked but yet I feel clothes all around me. It's a feeling a never experienced before.

"_I knew I shouldn't have told her! Fucking emperors! You're a piece of shit and don't care about the humans!"_

_The humans… _I thought for a second. What do you mean humans?

"_I want Lucy back!" _The voice was loud and rough

_Who is that voice…Who is Lucy? Everything feels so familiar yet so different… _

The voices stopped, the questions slowed down and I could feel nothing nor see anything. Then, it began again, this time I could see something through my head.

"_It was very sad about Lucy Heartifilia's death. She was a great loving person who still will carry on in our hearts and soul." _

I could see an old man crying, along with a black, red, blue and many other haired people. They were staring at a huge grave next to what seemed to be more Heartifilia's graves.

"_Where is Natsu? He is supposed to be here" _An armored girl whimpered her tears away

"_He's her nakama…Why wouldn't he be?" _ The boy who was dressed in black with black hair said the red one.

That image went away, and then came a new one, clearer and seeable. Now I could see my feet below me floating in the air by a window, with the rest of it. A certain pink haired boy I saw inside, it sounded like before.

_Na...tsu? _I began regaining my memories back slowly in my head

"_IT'S JUST MY FUCKING FAULT!" _ He screamed crying on the pink sheeted bed, rubbing his tears into the cloth

"_Why did I tell her about the vampire's and werewolves? Now there is only one way to bring her back! SHE'S NOT EVEN DEAD!" Natsu pounded the bed sheets._

"But if I'm not dead then what am I?" I said wondering

_Hehe…I got you good…Didn't I…_

That mysterious voice came ringing through my head. I turned everywhere thinking I would see him, and I did. The image began to set on fire and on the platform I was on turned to molten lava. He sat in a giant thrown and was humongous.

"Satan?" The red in his body and spikes made him possibly look like him, besides I still think I'm dead

He stood up on 4 legs and moved out of his thrown toward me.

"No…You see, I'm Igneel…That is still funny that you think I was Satan" He presented himself in a sly and sick voice

"IGNEEL!" Now that I looked at the scenery and his skin tone it made more sense.

"We are almost like gods, but rulers, you know emperors. 7 powerful dragons are controlling 7 vampires. We like to play with them and trick with them. They have a time limit for things!" He laughed in as sickening tone

"What do you mean a time limit!?" I question

"Oh you blonde, you just don't get it! Each "Dragon slayer" must complete one task under a 7 year period! Natsu's was simple. Get a certain girl to become his "vampire queen" Yet he couldn't complete it because the weakling Natsu didn't want to scare you! If they do not succeed the person they loved the most will have to see me… to make a personal deal" He smirked at his twisted and evil scheme for the 7 dragon slayers

"I'll do whatever it takes to go back! I need to see them! There all so sad down their!" I demanded

"Alright, Natsu is fully aware of the plans you may make. Although he is not satisfied by them. You will see him later. Now choose one of three! ONE! You could kill all your closest friends which would everyone in Fairy tail with the exception of Natsu and you. TWO! You will have amnesia and have to regain your memories completely. But Natsu still must make you his vampire queen. THREE! You will stay like this forever and live with Natsu in this hellhole! Man, I love being so twisted! That's my job though"

_Is this for real… I don't want to have to do any but the best one would be number two…Do I have a time limit of that! I wonder! It's the only choice I have! Natsu will just have to refresh me is all! This is just so scary though! I thought Igneel was good, maybe that's why he disappeared!_

"I-I choose T-two…" I stutter on my fear of going through amnesia

"Ah, I see you went with the safest one without killing your beloved friends! Just you wait and see! The time is ticking! You have exactly 3 years to complete!" Igneel blasted fire threw my body. It felt really weird but for some reason I didn't feel any pain

**(P.S we have to go by author's POV (Only for now)**

"I wonder what choice you made." Natsu questioned while rubbing her gentle smooth hair.

"Hmmgg…" Lucy stretched as she noticed a young pink haired boy touching her hair.

"Oh, your awake Lucy… how are you? Feeling better?" Natsu asked finally letting her lay under the pink bed sheets. She covered herself in them now.

"Huh? What's going on?" Lucy questioned. Natsu's happy face turned to complete sadness.

"I see, so you picked number two, guess that was the right decision all along. Luckily Igneel set up back when we were supposed to go to that mission. If we go back, we'll go through the same thing. Let's head to the guild I guess and I'll tell you everything." Natsu huffed in depression

"What do you mean! What's going on! Where am I! Who are you! What am I!" Lucy turned frantic and very scared.

Natsu huffed once again, knowing that the Lucy he'd known was forever gone from that jerk Igneel! But what would the Lucy he knew change into?

**2 months later…**

_Lucy named had completely changed to the name Desire. I had to make a coma excuse saying she just went into another coma. So they would think they understood why she changed. She walked into the guild very proud of herself; she wore extremely short shorts, a stomach showing lace top and a sexy bow hair style today. No one thought she was crazy or anything to. She automatically stepped over to Gray who had been in the middle of eating._

"Hey boooyyyyfriend" She hovered over with her butt sticking out "Wanna have fun tonight?" Lucy bit her lip

"Lucy this will be the 5th time we had sex this week! Still fine by me" Gray peeked a smooch on her face

_I can't believe it, I failed, and I made Lucy turn into some whore! Now she dates one guy every month and is constantly having sex with them. If this keeps us, then that means-_

He didn't want to finish his thinking sentence.

"Hey Lucy!" Natsu called to her across the bar

"My name is Desire you shithead!" Lucy glared at Natsu

_Worst part is, she hates me now. She was worse than when me and Gray fought, I just want the normal happy Lucy back! But how can I! She's some slut that talks shit to me!_

Natsu had a tear string down his face, Desire(Lucy) had noticed.

"Awe your poor crybaby! I called you a shithead and now your crying like a 3 year old" Desire whined pretending to act like Natsu

Natsu finally stood up and walked over to Lucy, slapping her in the face.

"LUCY! SHUT THE HELL UP!" The slap was so powerful it knocked Lucy to the ground

"I FUCKING TOLD YOU!" She stood up "MY NAME IS DESIRE!" The guild was now all eyes on them

"WHERE'S THE REAL LUCY! CAUSE IF I DON'T SEE IT SOON, I MIGHT JUS T KILL ME AND ALL OF YOU WITH IF I DON'T SEE SOME CHANGES!" Natsu growled sick of the mess he had to deal with it

"Natsu! That's a threat to all of us! Stop it!" Bisca yelled annoyed by Natsu

"Go ahead and try me!" Natsu blew in flames

Bisca and the rest now felt unsecure. Bisca decided to take a couple shots, but Natsu ran over and grabbed the gun, startling her and shoving literally down Bisca and Alzacks kid, Asuka. Her belly busted of blood as Natsu shoved the hole gun down the poor little child. Her eye's popped out and **blood **began pouring out of her tiny mouth, which was now covered onto Natsu.


	21. I won't hurt you, only the opposite

**Chapter 21- I won't hurt you, only the opposite.**

* * *

**(Author's POV)**

Natsu swiped his hand that was now dripping in the kid's blood. He threw the gun behind him, staring at the dead child on the floor.

"NATSU!" Bisca called at him screaming in sorrow as Alzack ran behind her. She wasn't going to fight him, but to wallow in Asuka's dead body. Lucy gasped at the sight she seen. She began feeling nervous and covered her mouth in sadness.

"GET THIS MAN OUT OF THE GUILD!" Alzack yelled while placing his arm over the crying cowgirl. Everyone else began screaming, crying or blurring out threats. Except Lucy, she stood in shock, almost too scared to say anything or cry.

The master walked out of his room on the top floor and shocked as he noticed the blood on Natsu's hand and a kid dead. He had heard everything but was not expecting this. The master automatically took him out of the guild. There was no way he would let someone like him stay in. He started removing his mark as Natsu glared at him evilly.

"Explain to me, why you are doing this" The master asked while rubbing a strange substance on his arm

"You were never like this into violence…I understand everyone should be probably killing you know… for what you did, the only reason not, is because you are still family" He huffed still surprised

"I want Lucy back. If I don't me and Lucy will die!" Natsu looked down and realizing his anger went too far.

"Natsu, killing more people will not help. Just tell her everything and she will probably be fine!" The master wiped the rest of his mark off completely

"THAT'S NOT IT!" Natsu screamed getting up in rage walking out the doors. After Natsu finally left, the master began to worry about the boy.

_I can only hope he won't kill anyone else, if he goes too far with this Natsu could possibly kill someone like Lucy because she won't change back. But I can't imagine something that crazy._

* * *

Natsu pounded his way down stairs in an angry tone. Everyone looked up at him, some with hate and some with tears rushing down their faces. Especially Cana, she had anger and hate written all over her face. Even though she was a bit high, Cana understood what was going on and wanted to something about it. Natsu reached the bottom step as Cana swooshed over in front of him, blocking his way.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU JUST DID ASSHOLE! You killed a child with your bare hands, how are you able to even stand at this point!" She grabbed her cards, prepared to attack.

"Stop it Cana, leave him be!" Freed called out

Natsu also warned Cana too simply move out of the way. He glared at her for a moment but she still wouldn't move though she swiped her cards and began preforming a spell on him.

"Lightning! Red remover! De-!" Before she could finish Natsu quickly placed his hand in her mouth, grabbing her tongue. He immediately slit it out of her mouth so she could talk no more. Cana fell on the floor, blood dripping oozing out as she attempted to cover it up. She wanted to scream in pain, but she talk or whelp no more. She only showed her emotion by beginning to cry. Natsu passed her with no reaction to what he did.

"Cana!" Mira Jane and some other members ran over to help her.

Natsu began walking out of the guild. Lucy stared at him frightened and unable to do anything. Natsu noticed Lucy before walking out and decided to make a change in his plan. He walked to Lucy, tugging her arm over to him. She struggled to let loose as she knew she could possibly be dead by him soon. Mostly everyone else was helping out Cana and the rest were too scared to even help Lucy as they knew if they did, Natsu would kill them.

While Natsu was being tugged by Natsu, Gray decided to protect Lucy and followed the path Natsu was taking Lucy. After stepping out of the guild he realized he was being followed by his enemy, Gray.

"What do you want Gray" He gripped onto Lucy's wrist harder, nails drugged into her skin, almost making her bleed.

"Let Lucy go, we understand that you're sad about all this, but you are not going to kill Lucy, it won't change anything!" Gray cupped his hands in preparation to fight him.

"Dumbass, I'm not going to kill her" Natsu stared into his eyes making Gray stand back a bit.

Lucy turned Natsu, surprised at what he said. Lucy thought he would kill her for what she turned into. She turned to her arm then and noticed that Natsu had still gripped her arm and began to finally bleed.

"Whatever, can you at least let her go before we settle things?! You're making the poor girl bleed"

Natsu didn't want anyone else touching her, but when he saw that Lucy's arm was bleeding. He finally let go. He expected Lucy to run off, but she only stood close to him.

"You idiot. I can't possibly believe you won't kill her after you just killed a kid and ripped Cana's tongue out. Go back home Natsu and never come back again!" Gray demanded

"Do you understand what's going to happen to me if I don't accomplish my goal!?" Natsu looked worried for a moment and went back to his run off with Gray

"So all you do is care about yourself Natsu? No one's care about your stupid goal, it's not like you can die from whatever it is!" Gray began walking over to Lucy but Natsu pushed Lucy out of the way from him.

"Exactly! WE WILL DIE! ME AND LUCY BOTH!"

**LUCY'S POV**

_Shit! What's he talking about?! We're going to die! Was this something before my amnesia? _I thought in my head

"Wait!" I ran between Natsu and Gray before they could possibly fight

_I need to get something straight!_

"What do you mean were going to die!? " I demanded

Natsu and Gray stopped glaring at each other and looked directly at me in the middle of this scene. Natsu huffed beginning to explain.

"Look, back before…you know, when you didn't have amnesia, you died. You met Igneel because of me, I didn't make it in time…Well each dragon slayer has a task in life. I never completed it and so Igneel gave you options. You picked the amnesia one and just like that you came into the human world, again" Natsu tried to explain quickly as possible.

_How am I supposed to believe that! I mean, I seriously meet Igneel before I had amnesia…and DIED!_

**NATSU'S POV**

_Fuck, how am I supposed to tell Lucy about the vampire stuff now! She lost her memory completely and now she has no clue about the vampire shit! I need to bring her back to her house and show her and explain everything!_

I stared at the sky, noticing how dark it was getting. This time I clanged onto Lucy's hip and forced by me so Gray couldn't interfere.

"What do you mean you're going to die?" Gray shouted attempting to still talk to me

_I don't have time with this ass!_

"Look, stop being a brat and head on home! This is something only me and Lucy can figure out you stupid we-"Before I finished I realized something else, so did Gray.

_That's right. Lucy has no clue that Gray is a werewolf. I need to get back before me or him will change. _

**AUTHORS POV**

Gray held his hand out, quite surprised what Natsu has been going through. But Gray had no choice but to let the poor boy go running off with the blondie.

Lucy still feared of Natsu power but did feel a little more secure after informing Gray that he wouldn't kill her. Lucy saw her house way in the distance she felt happy he was leading him to her house. But then Natsu walked farther down the apartment

"Natsu what are you doing?" Lucy tugged Natsu to stop as she feared she was being lead to hell or her death bed.

Natsu ignored the comment and pulled Lucy to the park and stood by tree in Sola Tree Park. Natsu remembered this place by heart. When he dug up all those embarrassing photos by himself after Lucy left. He also remembered finding one with Lucy; she was actually completely naked because of a bet. The master must have taken a picture of that. Natsu also remembered going home that day with that photo and masturbating to that. He got that embarrassing memory out of his head.

"Lucy" He looked up at her

Lucy stared at him for a moment and seemed to act frightened she saw the red glow in his eyes.

"A…demon?" Lucy stood back frightened at the many thoughts in her head

Natsu looked up at the sky, again. Noticing how dark it was than before. It was probably sometime around 9 or 10 o' clock.

_Must be that time… _Natsu thought

"No need to be scared" He chuckled "I'm not a demon" Natsu waved his hands in the air explaining. "I won't hurt you, I promise. Only the opposite, to help you through everything" Natsu gulped hoping Lucy could tone down a bit.

"B-but what are you…" Lucy shock "You're not human, a monster, a beast! YOU'RE GOING TO KILL ME!" Lucy ran away from him and began heading home but Natsu had different plans. He latched onto her shirt and tugged her back.

"I will change you and make you remember the past. You loved me, not hated me"

Lucy turned around and noticed Natsu tearing up. But she didn't complain and whine like she did inside the guild. She only stood in shock.

"You loved me so much, we even had sex!" Natsu shouted. Probably a whole bunch of people could hear him.

Lucy couldn't help but to blush at that fact " W-What…You mean-" She could talk no more as Natsu interrupted

"We had so much fun back then! Just me and you going on missions, you complaining about rent money and Happy making fun of you!" Natsu cried "But I will…. I will make you mine again! But just like last time I need to tell you this!"

Lucy questioned "What?" Cut, clean and simple Natsu said it

"Like I told you, back when you didn't have amnesia. I am a vampire, just like Wendy, Gajeel and all the rest of the dragon slayers! Gray, he's a werewolf, that's why we fight! Now that you understand that you have to cooperate with me and be my mate again!" Natsu toned down so he couldn't spoil the secret to the fellow citizens nearby.

"WHAT!" Lucy shouted in surprise

Natsu walked towards Lucy and pushed her onto the ground with him. He place his hands onto her wrist. The ground was cold, so was the weather. It sent chills up Lucy's spine.

"I will make you mine!" Natsu whispered to Lucy. She gulped and began thinking things in her head.

_Don't tell me… He wants to have sex with me! Why does he even want me to be his mate anyway?_

* * *

**WOW! This took some time to write. Had a bit of a writer's block….So what do you think? This will be my longest chapter yet! I got so into this chapter and decided to have a mix of everything! Sadness, hate and love! Now I am so excited to be writing the next chapter. I have everything planned ( I just hope I get no writer's block or anything!) Hope you enjoyed and I bet you can't wait for chapter 22!**

* * *

**Updates:**

**-Almost finished with the next chapter of **_**The hotel**_

**- In the process of writing chapter 12 of **_**The many messages of Lucy and her friends**_

**- New series (Complete) **_**Frosch: Frogs**_

* * *

_**Will Natsu make love to Lucy? How will Lucy respond…Love or hate? **_

_**On the next chapter: Task 2 on risk**_


End file.
